


Swollen Lips

by MultifandomGal455



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Comments are appreciated, I do too, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, dopil fluff, please dont judge too harshly, short but hopefully cute, we need more dopil fanfics about this, wonpil finds dowoon's braces cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomGal455/pseuds/MultifandomGal455
Summary: i cant summarize stuff, its basically me trying to express how cute dowoon is with braces
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Swollen Lips

Third person pov

Wonpil sat on the couch awaiting the return of a certain drummer. He sulked watching the clock tick as the seconds went by.  
Suddenly, the door knob jinggled and Wonpil perked up. The door opened and in came Dowoon. The second he stepped in the house, Wonpil stood up and basically tackled him.

“Wh- Wonpil hyung? How long did you wait f-for me?” he asked, disbelief in his voice. Wonpil didn’t answer and instead wrapped his legs around Dowoon’s waist. Dowoon awkwardly goes and puts his stuff down with Wonpil attached to him like a koala. Once he’s done he heads to the couch.

“Ah- hyung, c-could you get down now? I want to sit down.” Dowoon said. “Oh yea ok” Wonpil said and got off Dowoon’s back. “Hyung why did you wait for me.. didn’t I tell you that my dentist appointment was going to be long wait?” Dowoon asked.

Wonpil shrugged, “I don’t mind waiting. Anyway, how are your teeth? Do you feel pain in your mouth?” Wonpil cupped Dowoon’s cheek with one hand, he glanced at Dowoon’s ears to see that they were red. He smiled. 

“Um, I guess they don’t hurt right now.. my gums are numb from the medicine.” Dowoon timidly said, eyes downcast.  
Wonpil tilted Dowoon’s head up, “Baby?” he said carressing Dowoon’s cheek softly. “Can I see them?”

Dowoon’s ears turned redder as he coughed, “Uhh, sure hyung” Dowoon bared his teeth at Wonpil and showed the braces in all their glory.  
Wonpil smiled softly, “You looked cute before you wore your braces, and now you look even cuter with them on Dowoonie..” Wonpil cooed at him. Dowoon closed his mouth and smiled at Wonpil, “Do I really look cute in them hyung?” he asked.

Wonpil nodded and knocked their foreheads together gently. Wonpil’s gaze drifted from Dowoon’s eyes to his red, lush, lips.  
Dowoon noticed and looked down, embarrassed. “D-Don’t look at my lips like t-that, I know they’re swollen hyung.” Wonpil shook his head at Dowoon, “Oh, it’s not that.. they look cute, you look cute. It’s impossible not to stare Woonie” 

Wonpil swiped his thumb over Dowoon’s lips. Wonpil leaned in and then their lips met in a soft but deep kiss. Wonpil felt that Dowoon’s lips felt as soft as they looked. 

After Wonpil was content with kissing Dowoon, they pulled away and Wonpil snuck another peck on Dowoon’s cheek.  
“Come on Dowoonie, the hyungs probably want to see your braces too.” Wonpil led Dowoon to the kitchen.  
“Hm okay hyung~” Dowoon answered.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing dont i? I hope this was worthwhile


End file.
